Calidez familiar
by Tenshibara
Summary: Ebisu puede parecer un dios estoico, rayano en un solitario empedernido; sin embargo, tras esa fachada se esconde alguien ingenuo e incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo y que, por azares del destino, tiene la buena suerte de haber conseguido personas que valoran todas sus virtudes y defectos. Este fanfic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Calidez familiar

**Disclaimer:** Noragami y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Adachi Toka.

Este fanfic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

* * *

 **Calidez familiar**

Era curioso. La simpleza que embelesaba a los humanos, las pequeñas cosas que hacían saltar sus corazones de gozo, y la habilidad para hallar la belleza en la rutina, en las insignificancias de la vida, eran virtudes que despertaban su interés. Era eso lo que lo hacía, precisamente, él. Sin embargo, en facultad de su poder como dios de la fortuna, de su insaciable curiosidad, y, admitámoslo, sus deseos caprichosos, declaró que, una vez terminadas las labores del día, en la cena, todos se reunirían para disfrutar de un banquete digno de su título.

A pesar de que todos estaban reacios al principio por la extrañeza de adoptar una costumbre humana, porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus actividades como para "perder el tiempo"; y, sobretodo, porque para una regalía, cuya virtud principal era la humildad, sonaba descabellado equipararse con la grandeza de Ebisu.

Pero, al final, terminaron cediendo a la adorable mirada existencialista de un Ebisu adolescente enfrascado en la idea de acabar la tarea que su antecesor le dejó.

Cada vez que se reunían para la cena, la familiaridad y amistad salían a flote y embojotaban el ambiente. Ebisu estaba seguro que parte de esa calidez dependía de la comida y, por ello, decidió convertirla en una de sus cosas favoritas; hasta se aseguró de escribirlo en un diario para que cuando renaciera, esa persona se encargara de continuar con la tradición.

Luego, ocurrió lo inevitable. Ebisu murió después de regresar del inframundo. Y volvió a nacer. Sus pupilas brillaban con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba. Pero aún no se le era permitido leer los reportes que el anterior Ebisu había dejado y, dadas las circunstancias, sus regalías decidieron posponer a una fecha indeterminada la próxima cena familiar.

Pero Ebisu seguía siendo Ebisu, reencarnado o no, su esencia habitaba en ese pequeño cuerpo y aunque muchos no lo comprendían, Yatogami estaba seguro de que aquel hombre obstinado y retraído aún estaba allí. Sin embargo, Ebisu no lograba encontrar indicios de su existencia en los confines de su memoria, a pesar de que su actitud extrovertida y el brillo atrayente de sus orbes zafiro le llamaban la atención.

Aunque no lo reconocía por completo, la entonación suave de su voz y la sonrisa confiable que le ofrecía eran suficientes para seguirle la corriente y ver con otros ojos una parte del mundo que desconocía. No sabía por qué, pero lo minutos que compartían comiendo ramen eran los que más apreciaba de sus paseos. Un sentimiento que se le hacía conocido empezaba a tomar control de su cuerpo al punto que un deseo incontrolable hizo mella en su infantil cerebro y, después de meditarlo por varios días, decidió exponer su deseo a Kunimi:

—¿Está bien si nos reunimos a cenar de vez en cuando?

No se necesitaron palabras, la mansión entera celebró en diligente silencio el poder disfrutar nuevamente junto a su pequeño dios favorito. Quizás, entre todos, lograrían que Ebisu tuviera una larga y satisfactoria vida por muchos años.

* * *

¡Qué nervios! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Noragami y quise arriesgarme con Ebisu, espero haberlo hecho bien. Ahora, los invito a leer el siguiente drabble :D


	2. Lealtad en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Noragami y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Adachi Toka.

Este fanfic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

* * *

 **Lealtad en la oscuridad**

Todas las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, excepto una, y sabía muy bien cuál era. Suspiró. Últimamente, Ebisu se acostaba y, en cuestión de un par de horas, volvía a levantarse para estudiar lo primero que tuviera a mano. Al principio, pensó que no estaba mal que estuviera ansioso por saber más, pero cuando el despertarse a medianoche se volvió frecuente, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

A pesar de ser arriesgado, visitó a Iwami en la mansión de Bishamonte. Sin embargo, no supo darle una respuesta certera y tan solo supuso que podría tratarse de algo que lo inquietaba, por lo que aconsejó hablar con el pequeño dios. De ese modo, se propuso que esa noche arreglaría cualquier asunto que mantuviera en vilo a Ebisu.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ebisu dio un respingo y mandó a volar el bolígrafo con el que escribía hasta aterrizar en la otra esquina de la habitación. Después de calmar los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón, la abrió lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba, sonrió con alivio al percatarse de la mirada vacilante de Kunimi.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con su suave e infantil voz mientras lo dejaba entrar y, muy en el fondo, se sentía mal por estar despierto a esa hora.

—Eso mismo quería saber. —Desvió la mirada sin estar demasiado seguro de cómo enfrentarlo sin sonar grosero o demasiado autoritario.

—Es solo que no puedo dormir —dijo y empezó a balancear las piernas en cuanto se sentó en la cama.

—¿Hay algo que le esté inquietando? —Tomó asiento a su lado después de pensárselo por varios segundos y decidir que eso era algo que un guía confiable haría.

—… —Ebisu bajó la mirada, sintiéndose expuesto aunque más tranquilo al saber que podía contar con alguien—. No me gusta la oscuridad, siento que me devora.

—Oh —soltó Kunimi sin poderse creer que se tratara de algo tan común, aunque no sencillo, como eso—. Ahora lo entiendo todo, pero ¿por qué será?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros y gateó hasta acomodarse entre las cobijas y almohadas—. Pero una vez me despierto, no puedo volver a dormir hasta estar completamente cansado… —explicó y lo miró con sus brillantes orbes esmeralda—. Aunque si Kunimi espera hasta que me quede dormido y deja la lámpara encendida, podría lograrlo.

—¡Puede contar conmigo! —exclamó entusiasmado por serle útil.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió agradecido y dejó caer los párpados con la confianza de que, una vez los abriera, regresaría la luz y que la calidez de su compañía no se desvanecería hasta perder la consciencia.

Kunimi pensó que sería raro tan solo quedarse observándolo hasta asegurarse de que hubiera entrado al maravilloso mundo onírico. Renuente, estiró una mano para acariciar la pequeña cabeza. Cuando Ebisu sonrió entre sueños y aceptó el gesto, se sintió derramar lágrimas de felicidad genuina. Le prometió, sin mediar palabras, que lo protegería de todo por siempre, desde un ayakashi hasta la insondable oscuridad que temía.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de estos drabbles, y estoy muy agradecida porque hayan llegado hasta aquí. Cualquier sugerencia, duda o lo que sea (se aceptan tomatazos amistosos?), no duden en comentármelo :)

¡Feliz día!


End file.
